


ICE

by Osten



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bottom Kimi, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osten/pseuds/Osten
Summary: Kimi正如他的别称那样，就像冰一样寒冷，物理上的。而Vettel是少数知道原因的人。
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前被一篇75伤到PTSD，写篇57治疗一下自己……  
> 注意是57，如果喜欢的话希望能给个评论！会让长篇苦手如我有更多更新的动力（x

*  
在Sebastian·Vettel逐渐醒来的过程中，首先感知到的是冰的气息浅淡地缭绕在鼻尖。冰是什么气味？难以形容。大多数时间，冰没有气味，正如同纯水无色无味，但假使走进过堆满冰块的房间，或是曾踏上过常年封冻的国度，没有人会再如此坚称。正如现在的Vettel感受到的一样，比起气味，这也许更偏向于一种感知，一种寒冷的错觉。这和他待在温暖的空调房里没有关系，仅仅是残留下来的信息素带来的效果，而气息的源头已经离开了，只留下满室的混乱。散落的衣物和可疑的污迹彰显着之前发生的事情，Vettel更深地缩进被子里，准备先睡个回笼觉再收拾这一片混乱。

他和队友Kimi搞到一起这件事最开始只是个纯粹的意外，或者惊吓。本来只是再平常不过的一个下午，他非常愉快地借着讨论赛车改进之类的技术难题的由头跑去打扰自己的队友，一半是因为这个问题本身，一半是他自己存着的私心。然而令他猝不及防的是，在报上姓名后迎来的却是被猛然扯进房间。那一瞬间，他像是踏入了一间冷库，但那寒冷的气息无法冷静他的大脑，而是让他瞬间躁动起来。任何一个alpha都会在此时理解他面对的是什么：一个发情期的omega。虽然面前的莱科宁并未表现得如同教科书描述的那样失态，但空气中信息素已经说明了一切。他被迫冷静下来，至少于他而言，哪怕在最奇怪的妄想中，也未曾涉及自己朝夕相处的队友会是omega的可能。原因很简单，F1不允许omega。如今omega平权运动确实已经初有成效，但至少，尚未能波及到大多数竞技领域。在高强度甚至会存在生命危险的竞技运动中，omega普遍偏柔弱的体质不仅不占优势，甚至可能因为自身的失控与脆弱危及到身边人的安全，更不要说是万一在人群聚集的赛场发情可能引起的灾难性后果。没有人能承担这种事故发生的责任，因此至少在方程式赛车中，如果发现隐瞒性别参加的omega，严重可能会遭到人口管理局和总赛事的指控。

他竭力使自己平静下来，不知道为什么会发生这样的事，但这不是什么好事。他需要保密。不然，他就要失去他的队友了。而且还会有一系列大麻烦等着他们。

但Kimi作为当事人却显得镇静非常。他自然地拉进了和Vettel的距离——现在他们几乎贴在一起了。冰的气息环绕他，让他的思维发空，混成一团。他无意识放出了自己的信息素，是甜酒的味道，经典的Jägermeister，在混合后呈现出冰冻而甜蜜的药草味。

“Kimi……？”

Vettel听见芬兰人带着坚硬口音的声音在耳边响起，他说：Seb，我需要你帮忙。

Vettel艰难地维系着自己的理智，他心中的疑问无比巨大，盖过了其他旖旎的念想。他还想问些什么，却被芬兰人截住了话语。对面的人显然已经很不好受，皱着眉头，忍受着发情期与肆无忌惮发散的alpha信息素带来的双重煎熬，语气生硬地打断了他：“如果你愿意，和我上床，要么赶紧离开。”

Vettel没法拒绝这个，特别在对面说这话的是Kimi Räikkönen的情况下。一种惊喜的感觉击中了他，被邀请使他感到飘飘然，还有一些无措。

“天啊……我是说，我当然愿意。”他放开了那些担忧和顾虑，推着Kimi，将面前的omega压在房间柔软的大床上——即使几分钟前他还坚定地相信对方是一个beta。他们很快滚做一团，德国人急切地摸索并亲吻着对方。相对于普通omega的柔软细腻，Kimi作为赛车手明显更加结实，因为常年的户外运动，也不那样白皙。无论怎么看都像是一个beta，还是beta里较为强壮的那种，但信息素从不说谎。

在前戏做足准备进入之前，一直相当顺从的人抬手阻止了他。“床头柜里有安全套。”Kimi说。

Alpha的本能让他感到有些沮丧和抗拒，但他很快克制住了。这是防止结合必要的步骤。在Vettel伸手去取的时候，他看到了别的东西，那是放在床头柜上的一板针剂，其中一只已经被拆开了。德国人意识到那是一只开封的抑制剂，看这个样子，芬兰人在他进门前正要使用它，但为什么？疑惑在他脑海中一闪而过，很快又消失了。不是思考的良机，他任由情欲将理性淹没。

和Kimi上床是一种非常特别的体验，毫不收敛的，冰冷肆意的信息素勾得Alpha欲火中烧，又感到近乎彻骨的冰冷环绕不去。就像之前所言这几乎形成了一种感知，因此无法用他自己甜酒的味道去抵消，被动地坠入冰谷。惟有面前的躯体是温热的，甚至因为情潮而滚烫，面颊与眼尾都沾染上了鲜活的红色，为了汲取这些温度他不自控地贴近面前柔软的omega。可这唯一的热源与寒冷同源，越是接近那种寒冷的错觉就越是浓郁。直到真正进入这具躯体，紧密结合在一起，才能感受到内部惊人的绵软与炙热。这种感官上的冲突过于强烈，炙热与寒意，混乱的感知交织缠绕在一起，谈不上舒适，却非常让人上瘾。

在他们都精疲力竭的时候，这场突发而至的性爱才结束。空气中依然缭绕着冰冷，刚刚发生的事情就像一场幻觉。Vettel保持着环抱Kimi的姿势，把头埋在Kimi颈侧，嘴唇在腺体周围轻轻磨蹭，他作为alpha的直觉叫嚣着要标记面前的omega，但他的理智告诉他不行，即使是被临时标记的omega也会散发出alpha的气息，他不能让对方冒这个风险。

然而察觉到他的渴望的Kimi却开口了：“你可以给我一个临时标记，如果你想的话。”

“没问题吗？”Vettel惊讶了一下，“我指，不会留下气味吗？这样也许会给你带来麻烦。”

“没关系，不会被察觉的。这会让我的状态比较稳定。”

Vettel没有理解稳定的意思，但至少他理解了Kimi允许了他的想法。他咬破腺体将信息素注入那块柔嫩的皮肤，在临时标记稳固下来之后，他全身都放松下来，本能让他为此感到安心。他粘粘糊糊地蹭着自己怀里的omega，突然想起了自己最开始就想问的问题：“话说，这到底是怎么一回事……我一直以为你应该是beta。”

Kimi说：“实际上我是omege，只是有些特殊。不太容易被察觉出来。”

Vettel想了想，问道：“车队知道吗？”

“知道。”

“那他们没有任何反应吗？”

Kimi看了他一眼，又转了过去。气氛陷入沉默，看来Kimi并不想回答这个问题。Vettel敏锐地感觉到对方好像有点不高兴，他没法继续问下去了。

他躺在床上，依然感到脑袋里一团浆糊。是的，Sebastian·Vette确实对他的芬兰队友抱有一些出格的小心思，但他还未理清自己的感情，如果没有这件事的话，他也许会等待，然后或许会有一天正大光明地追求Kimi，毕竟alpha和beta在一起的也是相当正常的情况。但这个意外把一切都打乱了，他和Kimi在信息素的影响下上床了，他十分确信自己感觉良好，但脑海中缭绕纷杂的重重疑虑如同给他浇了一盆冷水。

他不确定这是否是他想要的开始。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

*

两天后他在赛场见到Kimi的时候，对方正坐在角落的凳子上吃梦龙，休息室里没有其他人。看到Vettel朝他走过来，Kimi点头示意，表情中没有任何不自然。

Vettel惊讶地发现此时几乎无法感知到Kimi的信息素，更不可能察觉到自己在他身上留下的临时标记。他在他身边坐下，只感到一如既往的些微的冷意。这是众所周知的事，莱科宁之所以会被称作冰人，除了处事方式，还有较低的体温，让人站在身边都会有种空气冷了一点的错觉，现在Vettel后知后觉意识到这可能是信息素的作用。但，这到底是什么运作原理？

“太惊奇了！”他脱口而出，迎上了Kimi疑惑的目光。

“呃……我是在惊讶原来真的不会留下任何味道。这是什么原因呢？这真的很特别。”

“不是很清楚，你应该去问生物学家。不过这正是我能留在F1的原因。”Kimi漫不经心地说着，看了看手表。

“快到时间了。”他站起来，径直离开了休息室。

然而他没能成功，手腕上传来一股强硬的阻力，随着侵略性的Alpha气息铺天盖地而至，Kimi发现自己被扯回座位，禁锢在墙与手臂之间。一颗毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他的肩上，正把鼻子往他的腺体上凑。发情期？恍惚间他有些搞不清楚状况，而后感到被冒犯的不快，他伸出手用力将Vettel推开，语调中染上了不常见的戒备：“你怎么回事？”

而Vettel似乎比他更搞不清状况，他被推得向后倒退了几步，平时亮晶晶的眼睛里带着一种茫然。回过神来后，他结结巴巴地说：“对……对不起。我只是不想让你离开……”他的话音低落下去。看见年轻人局促的样子，Kimi先深呼吸，而后盯着Vettel说：“应该是临时标记带来的精神依赖*，你得摆脱它。”

Vettel脑袋耷拉下来，就像一只沮丧的大型犬：“我会适应的，对不起，Kimi。”

Kimi心软了。他说：“过来。”

Vettel带着疑惑凑过去，被拉入一个浸满冰块气息的怀抱中。令人安心的气息罩住他，令Vettel倍感满足，本能的躁动被安抚的感觉甚至让他觉得自己无所不能——于是他顺势将Kimi压在墙上并亲了他。这是一个气氛恰好，却不合适的吻，属于Alpha的气息扑面而来，像海潮一般淹没感官，Kimi显然有些惊讶，他下意识的抿紧双唇，但在某种不知名的原因下，最终他顺从了。Vettel的舌头自口腔上方扫过带来湿软的触感，其中还带着冰淇淋的甜味，唇齿交缠，在空无一人的房间内他们交换了一个香草味的亲吻，Vettel甚至想把面前的人就这样推倒在休息室的长椅上，不顾随时有可能出现的员工和马上就要开始的比赛大干一场，正如两天前一样。此时气氛暧昧到岌岌可危，不过，在一切失控之前，Kimi推开了德国人。他得以看到Kimi脸上挂着克制而漠然的表情。

热度迅速地褪去，Vettel后知后觉地收起了信息素，他对自己感到懊恼，不管怎么说，这并不是一个恰当的时机，显然两人都是这样认为的，并且这样的行为有冒犯的嫌疑，这绝非他理性的本意，却是本能作祟下行使的。人类漫长的进化未能使自己与动物性分离，其身上依然残留着原始的躁动，Alpha即使作为理论完美的强势性别，很多时候也无法主宰自我。不过相对于普遍更为敏感的omega群体，Kimi对此似乎并不十分在意，在离开休息室之前，他抛下一句话：“比赛完来房间找我。”

当然，Vettel很难拒绝这样的邀请，但他没法对此感到纯粹的愉悦，即使本能让他对于受到莱科宁，一个充满魅力的Omega（即使在两天前他还坚信对方是个beta）的邀请而感到飘飘然。某种奇怪的感觉横在他的心上，说不出具体哪里奇怪，但总有些不对劲。他脑海里塞着乱糟糟的思绪直到坐进SF16-H之后，一切杂念都消失了——现在他心中只剩下他的赛车和即将开始的比赛。不管怎么说，他决定将心中微微的担忧抛诸脑后，专心享受他将会度过的愉快周末。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后的剧情会逐渐侧重于世界观展开，因为是ABO，虽然大体依然遵循现实世界的进程，但会在部分地方魔改，算是半架空。


End file.
